


Power Dick in Office

by Axelex12



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Power Girl (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Business, Contracts, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Office, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Surprise Ending, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Setting: Starr Industries and Wayne Enterprises find an agreementon a huge deal.Hot office sex ensues.
Relationships: Karen Starr/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Power Dick in Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoopdawhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/gifts).



"Wayne Enterprises and Starr Industries have reached an agreement on the new 10 billion dollar deal in  
which Wayne Enterprises will move their assets in the Republic of Qurac to Starr Industries." The media  
coverage on the story was huge. Lois Lane was covering the story from top to bottom.

"Karen Starr and Bruce Wayne are shaking hands and showing the mutual friendship between the two  
close companies. Dick Grayson-Wayne is now speaking to Starr in what looks to be a very serious  
conversation," Lois Lane spoke animatedly as she watched what seemed to be a very professional  
conversation. It wasn't. "You want to get out of here?" Karen asked Dick as they played the game of  
business. He smiled slightly, but shook his head. "No. At least not yet. We'll wait till the press are gone."  
"Why wait it out? They'll just keep this story in their headlines for at least a few weeks." She whispered  
with a hot look. Dick had half a mind to agree with her. His sexual frustration was getting out of hand.  
Literally. The pair continued waving and being civil toward the business men. Lucius Fox spoke with  
Karen Starr while doing a round of final handshakes, "You and Dick can leave at any time. Oh, and he  
does have an office with sound proof walls." He walked away, smirking at her gaping mouth. The press  
were leaving after the final release of the news. Karen found Dick in his office waiting for her. Closing the  
door behind her, Karen said "That Fox guy is a sly fellow. He told me that you had sound proof walls."  
"They only are sound proof when no one else is here." Dick said, coming around his desk and standing a  
few inches from the blonde alien. "Then let's make some noise, " she whispered as their heads leaned  
closer to each other, her hands grabbing his tie to pull him in. They kissed without a sound. Karen kicked  
off her heels and using her Kryptonian strength, forced him to sit on his desk. She pulled away from him,  
causing to him to whimper sadly. "This may be your office, but you play by my rules. Take off your shirt. "  
Dick did as he was told, sometimes subordination was relaxing. Karen's too blue eyes widening, her  
pupils dilating in lust. His beautifully sculpted muscles shone out to her, being glazed by the white light  
above their heads. "Now your pants, gone. I want to see if your underwear can hold you." Of course, she  
didn't need to see him naked to know every detail of him. she had seen his genitalia using her xray vision  
multiple times, as did her sisters Supergirl and Galatea. Admittedly, he was much more impressive than  
any other man she had encountered. Dick removed his pants to allow freedom for the straining bulge.  
Using her heat vision, Karen carefully burned away his underwear. The heat of it caused him to moan  
loudly. Now, standing at attention was his erect cock. He wanted so badly to just jump her right then, but  
he waited it out.  
Karen walked over to him sexily and jutted out her hip to his face. Looking Dick in the eye, she smiled  
seductively. Her hands found the top button of her blouse and started to unbutton her self to him. Dick  
drooled as he watched his goddess strip in front of him. Not even Zatanna was this sexy when she did it  
for him! Moving backwards a little, Karen let her blouse slip from her shoulders onto the floor, her short blonde hair flying as she continued pulling her clothes off. She danced out of her clothes, moving around  
so that he could see every last millimeter of skin, every curve and muscle. Oh god, he ached so much.  
Dick had no restraints to stop him for taking her right then and there. Yet, he stayed as still as he could  
with a predatory smile on his handsome face. Karen's succulent breasts bounced joyously in front of him.  
Her hips moved to a song in her head as her ass shook with excitement as she continued dancing her  
erotic dance for him. She moved closer and closer to him. Karen then moved her hands around his neck.  
Gripping his head, she moved above him, her assets teasing him as she sat in the air. She gave him her  
hude lap dance. Her entrance barely brushing his needy erection causing wanton groans to emanate  
from his lips. His mouth latching onto the breasts in front of his eyes. Rau, above! She was stunning. Dick  
grew tired of this foreplay and forced her shoulders down. Her entire body lit up as she was pushed onto  
his raging cock without hesitation. They screamed together at the sensation of it all. After growing used  
to the feeling, Karen started bouncing on his cock. Her warm flesh gripped him like a child gripping his  
parents fingers. Holding him in her vice like grip, she felt him not wanting to leave. To leave him inside  
her without moving. Yet they pushed against each other, getting closer and closer. Moving their limbs  
around to feel every part of each other. She moaned in heat as he pounded into her needy flesh. His  
fingers found her sensitive little bud, and teased it. Screaming in delight, she moved faster. Squeezing  
him for more pleasure, loving his cock in her womb. Dick never felt so lightheaded before. It must be a  
Kryptonian thing, he thought. He shouted her name to the heavens as they reached their climax  
simultaneously. Karen slowed her pace on him to a shuddering stop. Panting slightly, Dick pushed her off  
him and picked her up. Moving to his desk, Dick kicked off everything and laid her down on her stomach.  
Karen's breasts were squished against the desk. He moved behind her, her legs still off the table. Her  
blonde head tilted to the side, he saw how red she was. She almost looked asleep to him. Dick didn't like  
that. Not one bit. Growing in confidence and in cock, he smacked her left butt cheek. The reaction was  
instantaneous. Quickly, Karen tried to move up, but Dick forced her down. He bent to level his eyes with  
her petals. All juicy and puffy, he gave a long lick of his tongue to her. "Ohhhhh..." She purred. This is the  
life. Dick continued his worship of her. He licked, rubbed, nibbled at her pussy. It tasted like the nectar  
he once had at Themyscira. All too soon for her, he stopped and stood back up. Moving his cock along  
her slit, he gathered up her juices and moved upwards. Her puckered anus protested from his head, but  
he pushed in. She tried to get up again, looking back at him. He looked to her face and knew that they  
both wanted it. With the silent permission, he forced his way in. Karen's scream shattered the glass  
windows. Dick roared to her screams. He saw tears streaming down her beautiful face as he dug his way  
through her most private entrance. He reached over to wipe her tears away. Soon after a few thrusts,  
Karen's tears and pain turned to moans and whispers.  
"Yes...oh Dick...perfection...con..quer yourrr...Power Girl..."  
"My...Power Girl ... all mine! Dick pulled out before he was about to climax. Quickly, Karen flipped  
around and forced her wet mouth on his blistering cock, pulling him in as far as she could go. He squirted  
into her throat. She tasted the salty liquid and tried not to gag on the sensation. It wasn't really  
appetizing, but it was Dick's and anything of him was far to precious to go to waste. The couple collapsed  
together on the desk, not caring if anyone had heard them or saw them. They soon fell asleep, not  
knowing what would transpire next.  
"This is Lois Lane reporting right outside the door to Dick Grayson's office. Audible screams and moans were heard coming from this room. Who knows if Grayson took in a  
house guest, but Karen Starr was last seen with Grayson." Lois continued as she read off the monitor.  
Feeling a bit courageous, Lois boldly pushed against the door, and found the nude forms of Dick and  
Karen on the desk. Wow, Grayson took my husband's cousin, Lois thought. The cameraman quickly  
started to take pictures and video, this was going to make headline news all over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
